CID-Teens file
by arianadobriyal12
Summary: hey there! this is my first fanfiction on a crossover with cid and a little mix of pkyek...sorry guyz abhiya is limited :'( this is focusing on the current dareya track so please read it :) sorry for mstakes


**hi guyz! this is my first fanfiction on cid so pls forgive me for any mistakes i committed :) i am writing this ff for dareya on the latest track and all this will be a crossover between my imaginary story and cid :) i am a huge fan of Preetz, Daya's girl and Anushka kapoor. i like kavin and ishyant in cid. i didnt found someone perfect for kavin so i added an imaginary one. hope you like my fanfiction :) the ff begins here :) :) **

**cid mumbai**

sachin enters the bureau and is surprised to find purvi there but not working sleeping actually fake sleeping :P...

sachin- ye lo (moving toward her) maharani ji yahi par so gayi. pata hai files update nahi kari hongi poori...

purvi hears to all this and gets angry but controls while sachin continues.

sachin- pata nahi ise cid mei kaise le liya...irresponsible. ise kya pata ki ispar log kitna bharosa karte hai. ise toh apni beauty sleep ki padi hui hai loser kahi ki.

purvi (angered)- excuse me...zara computer kholke files check karne ka kasht karenge assistant inspector sachin sir? aapko kya lagta hai ki mai itni irresponsible hu ki mai files aadhi upload karke so jaungi?

sachin(surprised)- tum jagi hui thi? oh yeah jab mai aaya hounga tab jagi hongi tum...right inspector purvi? and mujhe files check karne do...pata nahi poori kari bhi hai ki nahi.

purvi- kardi upload maine aur aapke system par baith ke aapki bhi kardi...go and check.

sachin is surprised and moves towards his system to check that his files are uploaded and then checks purvi's desktop. to his surprise the files were successfully uploaded and he turned to purvi who was boiling angry.

schin- sorry yaar. i am very very sorry...i thought ki tumne nahi kari hongi...

purvi stares at him and gives him aaj toh teri khair nahi look but sachin manages to control her

sachin- ummm...dekho main tumhare liye dairy milk silk ka pada packet laya hu

this cools purvi's anger and takes chocolate from him and hugs him

purvi- tumse kaise gussa ho jau stupid maim? chalo well mai ghar jaati hu raat bhar yaha par thi ... bbye

sachin agrees and just then a cough voice comes

a voice- pyaar ho gaya ho to kya ham anda aa jaye apne pyaare bureau mei?

purvi and sachin were freaking surprised when they saw shreya,nikhil,abhi and daya laughing.

purvi- s..si..sir aap andar aa jayiye main bas abhi ghar se aati hu

purvi runs away leaving sachin to answer everyone ...he sees nikhil smiling

sachin- mujhe dekhke pls mat muskuraiye mai files kar raha hu

nikhil- purvi ne files kar di right toh tumhara ab kya kaam hai :P

sachin- nihil...(agry look)

just then acp enters with kavin,dushyant,ishita,divya,tarika,salunkhe,pankaj and freddy entering...

acp- officers pls assemble...mujhe tumhe kuch important bata hai.

shreya- kya sir?

acp- shreya tumhara kaam nahi hai yeh...tumhari engagement hone wali haina? how will you manage this

shreya(looking at disturbed daya)- sir koi baat nahi i will manage.

acp- 3-4 weeks ke liye ham log manali jaa rahe hai. vaha par mount college mei drug deal ka racket chal raha hai. cid chhattisgarh ke new officers ke trial ke liye vahan ki team yaha par aa rahi hai...toh nikhil,daya,abhi,salunkhe,tarika,kavin,purvi,freddy,pankaj,sachin,dushyant,ishita,divya hamare saath chalenge.

kavin- sir shreya ...?

acp- shreya...

shreya- sir manale mei meri cousins ariana,misha,pia aur unki dos shaina rehti hai**(guyz pkyek ka twist but sorry sorry sorry abhiya is limited :'( pls forgive** me)so mai bhi chalungi aur shaadi se pehle acha hain unse mil lenge... (staring daya for a moment) aur kya pata kabhi zaroorat pad jaye.

purvi enters bureau in a huff tuff and sees saddened shreya.

purvi- sir mai packing kar lungi hame kab aana hoga ?

all look at her with questions

purvi- sir main bas abhi aayi...

acp- hum log kal 4;30 yaha par honge...5;30 airport ke liye niklenge aur 6:30 ki flight pakdenge.

all- yes sir okay...

shreya is at the terrace and purvi comes there with tarika and divya.

divya- shreya abhi bhi time hai stop all this.

ishita- yes shreya . tum bahut logo ki life barbad kar rahi ho yeh decision leke.

purvi- both of them are right shreya.

tarika- pls shreya stop all this.

shreya- i cant do anything...meri life hai please let me take decisions don't interfere.

the girls are left surprised while shreya leaves.

**what will happen? will our dareya will be reunited? stay tuned guyz:) **

**A/N- this is my first ff guyz so pls comment that should i continue with this ff or not. i will upload long chapters guyz cuz september mei mere exams hai so please do review and comment. both negative and positive will encourage me :) **


End file.
